This invention relates to a semi-submerged water vehicle and more particularly to a water vehicle that can be operated by an operator and will travel generally above the water but in which the operator may view either underwater scenes or above-water scenes.
There is a well-known type of watercraft that operates generally in a submerged state and which enables its passengers to view underwater scenes. Such water vehicles are, however, relatively expensive. Therefore, this type of vehicle is normally priced out of the range that permits large sales volumes. In addition, water vehicles that are designed to be operated primarily in a submerged state are generally not particularly maneuverable when operating in a normal mode.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved water vehicle which permits the operators to view underwater scenes but which does not have to be capable of being fully submerged.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a semi-submerged water vehicle that permits its occupants to view both scenes above the water and beneath the water.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an improved semi submerged water vehicle that will be very maneuverable in its normal operation.